


Safe

by decraziness



Series: Isak and Even in the Wizarding World [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, HP AU, Light Angst, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: A tiny glimpse of Isak and Even during the Battle of Hogwarts and snapshots of them falling in love.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).



> Tina, you are brilliant and your writing inspires me <3
> 
> Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.  
> All mistakes belong to me.
> 
> tw: mentions of cuts (not self-harm)

The first time Isak saw him, Even was barely conscious.

Isak was walking downstairs, mind occupied with a nonverbal spell he just learned when he heard a groan. He pulled out his wand ready for a fight, but found a Ravenclaw curled up in pain on the ground. Isak figured he was trying to get to the hospital wing so he picked the boy up and dragged him the rest of the way.

It was no easy feat considering how lanky he was. When Madam Pomfrey saw him, she tutted and said his name. _Even_. Apparently, he was a regular. With Even in capable hands, Isak left.

The second time Isak saw him, Even was running across the school grounds.

Without thinking, Isak followed and found him by the lake, gasping for breath. There were fresh cuts on his face and arms. Even pointed his wand at Isak telling him not to come closer. Isak put his hands up and persuaded him that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

Even said that whoever he fought would be waiting for him at the hospital wing so Isak led him to the Herbiology greenhouse. He applied Murtlap Essence to Even’s cuts after cleaning them out with _tergeo._

“Why are you helping me?” Even had asked.

Isak looked up to see him staring at his Slytherin robe and tie. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t buy into the house stereotypes,” Isak told him. “If they were all true, I wouldn’t peg you as Ravenclaw going by your lack of basic healing knowledge.”

Even’s eyes widened, and then he burst out laughing. Isak couldn’t look away. Even laughed with his whole face. Eyes shut tight, teeth bared. Isak decided from that moment, he wanted Even in his life.

 

************************

Isak kept seeing Even all over the school. One day, Even asked to sit with Isak when he spotted him working at the library. After that, they saw each other practically every day. They met up in empty classrooms, the courtyard and the castle grounds. They’d talk for hours about everything, learning a little bit about each other each day.

_\- I don’t think I want to practice healing. I’d rather study its properties and research ways to improve it. –_

_\- I take the Temperament Modifying Potion daily. I used to have days where I felt like there were dementors all around me. But then there’d also be days I felt like I was constantly on Felix Felicis, except without the luck part. The potion keeps me from falling into those highs and lows. -_

_\- Do you think you-know-who has supporters from other countries?_ Hmm, people think he’s gone abroad so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s recruiting. _How do you know that?_ Heard it on Potterwatch. _What’s Potterwatch? –_

_\- I don’t like flying._ Why not! _I don’t trust a piece of wood to keep me from crashing to the ground._ I love it. I’ll take you on a ride. _Even, two people on a wood does not make it safer.  –_

_\- We moved here from Norway right after I was born. –_

_-My father supported you-know-who and since my mother is a muggle, he was ashamed to associate himself with us. Ever since he left us, my mother struggled to keep herself together. Sometimes I feel like she regrets having me, so I stay out of her way as much as I can. -_

The more time Isak spent with Even, the more time he wanted with him. He could not get enough. During the day Isak relished every single laugh and every small touch.  At night, he dreamed of blue eyes.

 

************************

Isak and Even spent all of Christmas break with each other. With most of the students gone, they felt like they had the whole castle to themselves. They had snowball fights in the grounds. They held hands as they explored the castle and showed each other short cuts they had discovered.

Isak snuck Even into the Slytherin Dungeon taking him to his favorite spot. They watched the creatures swim by the window in the common room. Under the green light reflected off the lake, Even cupped Isak’s face and kissed him.

For the first time, Isak felt completely safe in the cold, grim dungeon.

 

************************

The Ravenclaw common room was circular and airy. Its theme blue and bronze in contrast to Slytherins green and silver.

With Even being the only Ravenclaw left behind, they holed up in the deserted common room. They slept on Even’s bed, tangled up in each other. They’d spend hours on the couch, having long, lazy make out sessions. And as Even looked down at him, Isak could see the blue, starry ceiling above matching his eyes.

 

************************

The end of the holidays marked the end of Isak’s bliss. He could no longer be with Even at every waking moment. The Carrows were worse than ever. Students went missing. And one night, the whole school woke up to an attack.

 

Isak could still hear the cold voice. _If you continue to resist me, you will all die. Dispose of your dead with dignity._ You-know-who's words rang in his head as he walked among the bodies in the courtyard. He saw death eaters along with students he recognized, including the one person he was looking for.

Isak fell to his knees. He felt like all the air had been sucked out of him. He couldn’t feel his injuries anymore because the ache in his heart overpowered them.

He dragged himself to Even. He shook his shoulders frantically, watching his face for movement. Isak looked until he could no longer see him. Until the tears blurred everything around him. Isak laid on the ground, clinging to Even.

 

“He’s only been stunned.”

Isak’s head snapped up. Oliver Wood crouched over them, his wand scanning Even. Isak sat up, watching him work. _Please, please, please!_  He was too busy praying to feel like an idiot. Later, he’d put the blame on his exhaustion for not checking Even’s pulse.

“Rennervate!” Wood’s wand flashed bright red and Even opened his eyes.

“He’s going to be alright.” Wood patted his shoulder, then moved on to help somebody else.

“Isak?” Even blinked and tried to sit up.

Isak helped him. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice shaky.

Even stared blankly at his face. “You’re bleeding,” he said.

Isak touched his face and saw the blood on his hands.

Even smiled smugly. “Don’t you know basic healing spells?”

Isak threw his arms around him, relieved to feel Even hug him back. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m right here, baby. I’m fine.” Even said, stroking his back.

They stayed locked in an embrace, reassuring each other that they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Temperament Modifying Potion - Not canon. It doesn't sound fancy but I found this on the [Hogwarts is Here](http://www.hogwartsishere.com/courses/PTNS-501/lesson/738/) website. They actually have a lesson on bipolar disorder!
> 
> This took me a whole week and 5 revisions. Clearly, I'm not a writer. I even had plans for them to join Dumbledore's Army, but each version felt too cheesy. I would have deleted it but I put in too much time already. So I made it as tolerable as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I welcome kudos, comments, and criticism.  
> My tumblr is [decraziness](http://decraziness.tumblr.com) and it's a total mess.


End file.
